Us : To get her
by Elmo13
Summary: When Edward's step sister Bella comes into town, she creates quite a commotion in Edward's circle, and in his heart. When you hate so much you love. When you love so much you hurt. Edward's POV. AU, AH OCC.
1. Every me, every you

**Hi everybody. I've been working on this fic for years, it was originally an original work. If you read Cullen's girl, this is the total opposite. It's rated M for a reason, even if this chapter is not. It has a companion fic written in Bella's POV. **

**Disclaimer : nothing is mine except the actual story. **

**It's OCC, AU and there is no telling when I'll finish it so read at your own risk. **

**Song for this chapter : Every me, every you - Placebo**

"**Like the naked leads the blind.**

**I know Im selfish, Im unkind.**

**Sucker love I always find,**

**Someone to bruise and leave behind.**

**All alone in space and time.**

**Theres nothing here but what here's mine.**

**Something borrowed, something blue**

**Every me and every you"**

** Placebo**

**Every me, every you**

"I can't believe you're serious about this." I criticized my father, my temper rising exponentially.

"Edward, this is final," he retorted.

"Typical," I snorted.

We were eating supper with my mother, all three of us sitting at the table at the same time. I should have known there was something factitious going on. We had long forgotten family dinners. My father Carlisle and I were barely capable to be in the same room, let alone eat together. We only tolerated it once in a while because my mother's health was so fragile.

We haven't been a family since my twin brother passed away, almost two year ago. It hurt just to think about it.

His name was Anthony and we were inseparable. We were the infamous Cullen twins, identical, and yet so different. I'd always been closer to my mother while my brother was my father's pupil. He was the prodigy and I was the rebel. He wanted to become a doctor and I wanted to play the piano professionally; my mother was teaching me since I was six. He volunteered with the orphaned while I went out with my friends and used fake IDs to get into bars. Nevertheless, we were like two peas in a pod. We understood each other perfectly, and along with Jasper Hale, our lifelong neighbour, we had spent all our life as best friends.

The night of the accident, Anthony wasn't supposed to be out. I covered for him when my father asked where he was.

Late that night I heard my mother scream and hurried downstairs. My dad was just back from the hospital and we weren't speaking even then because of some never ending fight. She gasped loudly as I entered the kitchen, and hugged me until I couldn't breathe. My father ordered me to sit down with a shaky voice.

"Edward, Anthony was in a bad car accident." From the tone of his voice, I knew. I'd heard it directed at his patients at the hospital. It meant death. I froze, unable to process. My father blew up, asking me how come Anthony was out. He was furious at me. Like it was my fault my brother wanted one night away from the military training imposed to him. Like it was my fault my brother had a girlfriend. My mom cried, begging him to leave me alone, I was just too stunned to speak.

We were in pieces. Going to your twin's funeral is a lot like going to your own. It sickened me to see him lying still like that. Afterwards, the house became a silent tomb. I didn't play anymore and neither did my mother.

My father closed up for months, switching from a loving husband to a work driven asshole. My mother almost not recovered. Without Anthony to share the burden of pleasing my dad, I became even more disappointing and rebellious to his eyes.

"_The worst part is that I'm pretty sure he thinks that the wrong twin died. From his point of view, I'm only going to throw my life away anyway with parties, girls and music," _I thought, clenching my fists under the table_._ Well I was not going to be his prodigious doctor. I couldn't. "_That's not me,"_ I thought again, almost regretfully.

My Mom knew he wished that I'd died instead, that's why things between them were so tensed. That's why our family couldn't ever recover from the tragedy. That's why I was so furious when I heard that Carlisle's child from his first marriage was coming to live with us. Trying to replace me with a girl now? Hoping she would do better than me?

"We're barely functional as it is," I argued.

"Now Edward we warned you about your attitude-" my father started.

I cut him off. "**My **attitude? You're barely here at all! Mom doesn't even bother to make dinner anymore," I growled.

"Honey, your father had an important promotion, it's only normal that he's busy," my mom defended him. Why did she always have to defend him in front of me? I could hear them scream at each other when I snuck back into the house almost every night.

"That's bullshit, and we all know it," I cursed.

"Watch your language young man," my father roared. This wasn't even a heated fight compared to the ones we were used to have these days. I sighed; he was clearly not going to change his mind. What a circus. A stranger, because that was what she was, was going to be living with us for almost a year.

"Why can't she just stay put?" I pleaded.

"She's a minor Edward, she can't live by herself."

I snickered. "You're right; under your custody is a much better environment for a seventeen year old that hates us all," I mocked. I knew she never wanted anything to do with us. Why would she think any differently now?

"Now Edward, that's unfair. She's had a hard time adjusting to the reunion with your father but she must be just as lost as we are. If someone can help her get through this tough time it's us, we're her family," Esme said, always too generous.

"She's not family," I insisted.

"Well of course, she's your half sister," Esme stated matter-of-factly.

"No she's not." I was annoyed at how they always tried to act like Carlisle was really my father. Of course, they'd paid a lot of money to make it seems so.

"I don't get why she has to stay in his room though," I gritted.

That was my parent's counsellor's idea, to put _**her **_in Anthony's room so we could begin the healing process or some shit.

"Honey, it's time, and besides everything's already arranged. The decorator will be here tomorrow."

"Whatever," I concluded.

I went back upstairs, sulking. I decided to swim a couple of laps in the pool to cool myself down. Swimming was my purgatory, as well as a way to stay in shape. Girls loved it. Being the richest guy at Montrose high school, I was automatically popular. Being attractive was just a bonus.

"_Why did Jasper have to go to Europe now?" _He was the only one still able to talk some sense in Carlisle. If I was Anthony's physical twin, Jasper was his mind twin; Carlisle held him in high respect. "_Unlike me"._ I would text him the news as soon as I was done swimming. He wouldn't believe it. Rose would be thrilled.

Rosalie is Jasper's sister. She is the girl I hate and love the most. She was with Anthony the night of his death. She was in the hospital for weeks after the accident.

"_Poor Rose. I'm glad she found Emmett," _I thought, thinking back on how sad and traumatized she was after seeing her boyfriend die.

Anthony and Rose had been bickering for years because they liked each other. I remembered Anthony's beaming smile when they announced they were dating. He was so crazy about her. I used to find her annoying, but we were now pretty close. Sometimes, she looked at me funny and I knew I'd just done or said something that made her think of him.

After drying myself, I stared at Anthony's door. I avoided going into his bedroom most of the time, but as of tomorrow it wouldn't exist anymore, so I felt like I had to go in. To say goodbye or whatever. As soon as I entered, I my heart sank.

"_Fuck, I don't want to feel like this anymore."_ I sat on the bed for a minute and stared at our shared door. How many times had we visited the other to share a laugh? Now it was useless. I had to remember to have it condemned.

I took my coat and my keys and walked to my Vanquish. It was by far my favourite car, but I also owned a Volvo and a Porsche. I drove off in a hurry to find myself some alcohol. I took a left at Charles Street, deciding on the bar of Beacon's Hill Hotel. I'd bribed the barman long ago; I didn't even need my fake ID.

I also went there with some of my conquests. The student from school preferred Mark's bar to get together, but I really wasn't in the mood for socializing. I started drinking immediately after arriving. It felt like I couldn't drink quickly enough. Shots after shots, I was able to diminish the hurt and anger I felt towards this new evolvement in my life. I searched my phone for a good lay, I needed it tonight. Tori, the closest thing I had from a friend with benefit, had been clingy lately, and I was desperate for some meaningless sex. I looked at the names but found no one interesting. I really had to renew my selection. I took a last shot, deciding that Tori was probably the easiest choice, and she was amazing in bed. Throwing two hundred bills on the counter, I dialled her number.

"Hey Tori. Meet me at your mom's in 20?" I offered, and like always, she was ready for me. I knew she hoped to have me exclusively, but I wasn't interested in that kind of relationship.

Rose disapproved because she didn't like Victoria. In my opinion, she was only jealous there was someone as hot as her around.

Rose was a classic beauty. Blonde, blue eyes, legs that never ended and features that made every other girl jealous. Her smile could bring any man to his knees. Tori was more of a wild beauty, her hair was flaming red and her eyes almost as green as mine. She always knew what to wear and how to act to be noticed. She was volatile and selfish. I liked that in her. She had no problem with dubious morale. I wasn't afraid I was ruining her life; she never did anything that didn't please her. She had no feelings for me; she just wanted to be the proud girlfriend of the last single Cullen. I doubted it would ever happen, but the girl sure had her ways.

I didn't spend the night at Tori's, she asked me to, but I wasn't feeling cuddly at all. I was looking forward to the end of the school year. I'd probably fly to Florida, to stay by the beach for a couple of weeks, and then come back. Maybe Emmett would swing by. I loved to swim in the ocean. Jasper and Rose would only be back mid-august and it was our first summer apart. Maybe I could go spend a week in Greece with them. As I entered my now dark house, my phone buzzed. Jasper had texted me back.

_From JazzH : to ECullen : _

_No way crazy baby sis coming home. Carlisle' suicidal. Rose's excited. Dude you should see the girls out here. Talk to you soon. _

I smiled and took the elevator up to my bedroom. Even Jasper and Rose didn't know Isabella wasn't really my sister. It'd never been relevant to tell them and now, well now Carlisle would freak. Anyway, it didn't change the fact that this would never work out. Maybe she'd at least provide Carlisle with a new project, and he would leave me alone. That'd be nice.

**Review please!**

**Elmo13**


	2. A well respected man

**This is Chapter two, and I have to say this is one of my favorite songs. I think the entire lyrics are so perfect and worth it if you want to get a feel of what I was aiming for. **

**Song for this chapter : A well respected man by The Kinks.**

**And he likes his own backyard,**

**And he likes his fags the best,**

**'Cause he's better than the rest,**

**And his own sweat smells the best,**

**'Cause he's oh, so good,**

**And he's oh, so fine,**

**And he's oh, so healthy,**

**In his body and his mind.**

**He's a well respected man about town,**

**Doing the best things so conservatively.**

** The Kinks**

**A well respected man**

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm and pushed it off the table with a groan. "_Great, another day of school", _I complained inwardly as I dressed. I chose to wear a long sleeved button down Ralph Lauren dress shirt with my favourite jeans. I always had the most expensive and attractive clothes someone could wish for. I was the best and I had to dress the part.

Only I didn't care much about personal grooming and my hair was often a mess. Girls seemed to think it added to my charm.

My mood switched from slightly bored to downright furious when I heard the decorator talking to my mother in the next room. I frowned, realising there were deep in the process of destroying what was left of my brother's presence in the house. I didn't want to see it. I flew down the stairs and grabbed an apple in the kitchen. Carlisle was nowhere in sight as usual, so I ate quietly by the kitchen counter. I took a look at myself in the mirror and put my game face on. I didn't want anyone to know about this step sister thing before school was over. After all, there was, in my opinion, a good chance she wouldn't stick around. I walked to the garage in a hurry, eager to get out of this mad house. Feeling the stirring wheel of my car in my hands calmed me slightly.

"_Should I skip today?" _I contemplated before crossing the Longfellow Bridge to get to school. I didn't want to alert anyone that something was up and since I usually didn't ditch alone on a Monday morning, I decided not to. I parked in my space near the school entrance. I had the best spot of the whole student's lot and everyone knew to keep away from it even my name wasn't actually written on the ground.

I gathered my things and turned my iPod on loudly. I didn't want to chat this morning. A flock of seniors were celebrating their last Monday morning in high school. Emmett wasn't among them. _Lucky bastard, _I thought, envying him for being a senior and so close to freedom from this golden prison. I couldn't wait until next year to say goodbye to this place too.

Like every morning, a couple of younger girls were waiting by the entrance to try to catch my attention. I didn't know their names nor cared, but I could tell some of them were there every morning by how familiar their faces looked.

"Morning ladies," I humoured them and they giggled. How pathetic.

Sometimes the never ending attention I got from the female population was getting on my nerves. Couldn't they find something else to stare at? I guess there wasn't anything quite like me.

I made my way up the stairs to our —I mean the people that mattered— usual spot. I paused my music but didn't remove the ear buds from my hears, so no one would know I could hear nor by tempted to speak to me. Emmett was discussing the Red Sox with Eric. Tori and her followers were gossiping about the new English teacher and Ben was trying miserably to put his overloaded bag into his locker. Boring. I pushed the play button again to block them out. Tori gave me a sideway glance and winked. Great, now she thought I was coming back to her. I shouldn't have slept with her last week end.

First period was so boring I shamelessly took a nap on my book. The teacher never dared to say anything to me. I was a Cullen, and that went a long way around here.

Second period was gym and we were unfortunately done with swimming classes. It was the only sport I liked to practice. Today, we were revisiting volleyball and I just abhorred team sports the most. I begrudgingly teamed up with the guys and we went to the back of the gym. I knew I wouldn't have to do much even if I was awesome at this game. Ben and Eric would quickly get into it, they were so competitive. Who cared who won the damn volleyball game?

After a couple of practice passes, I spotted there was some sort of commotion by the teacher and glanced out of habit more than curiosity. What I saw definitely piqued my interest.

There was a new girl, but oh my, what a girl. She had long, creamy legs and her tight shorts accentuated her perfect ass. Her shiny hair fell in rich chocolate curls on her shoulders. She was a vision.

The guys stopped playing too. "Look at that fine ass," Eric whispered and I smirked. I knew they were waiting to see if I was interested. They wouldn't try anything against me. It always annoyed me. I had no serious competition outside the gym.

"She's with Mike," Ben pointed out.

"Not for long," Tyler snorted.

I just shrugged and we started playing. I glanced every now and then at the girl, she could become exactly the distraction I needed.

After class, I saw her coming out of the girl's locker room. Her long wet hair was framing her face like a bikini model, and her short skirt clanged to her forms like a second skin. The only thing I could think of was how good she would look against my sheets. I decided right then and there I had to have her. Tori was getting old and the endless streak of nameless women was just unsatisfying. It'd been so long since I had the thrill of the chase. Everything, even sex, was always given to me of a silver platter. Maybe this girl would be different, a challenge. I observed discreetly her during lunch; she looked like a shy girl. The shy ones were always harder to seduce. I was distracted from my thoughts when my phone rang.

_From Emmett : to ECullen : _

_Meet me outside, got a plan for this afternoon._

I was just wondering where he was. I took a last look at my new prey and decided she'd have to wait until tomorrow.

My afternoon, and the rest of the day for that matter, was a total blur. Emmett made us drink so much tequila, I was drunk by two o'clock, and totally wasted by three. We spent the afternoon and evening between bars, playing poker with his friends and watching TV. Ben and Eric joined us around eleven at a downtown club and we played pool. I killed them all except for Emmett, who beat me 3-2 in a best of five.

"Losing your touch, Golden boy." He roared, happy to be the pool champion of the night.

"You just got lucky," I replied cockily,

He served himself a beer and looked at me daringly. "Oh yeah? Best of seven?"

"Yeah, whatever," I answered, thinking at this rate he would be too drunk to play in half an hour and I would easily beat him.

During the next game, the Tyler and Dave started laughing uncontrollably. I looked around to see what was going on and I spotted that Ben had caught himself a nice fish and was practically banging her in front of us.

Tyler took a picture of them getting it on in the dark corner of the bar with his phone and laughed out loud as he announced he was sending it to his Facebook page.

I won the sixth game, so we started a seventh one. That's when Ben checked his emails and saw red when he saw his sexual adventure was getting a lot of responses on the web. Ben disliked seeing photos of him on Facebook and was very weird about it. We didn't understand why.

He marched towards Tyler who was now trying to get a girl for himself and punched him right in the face. Tyler would without a doubt show up with a bruised eye at school tomorrow. The thing turned into a fight between Tyler and Dave and Ben and Eric and Emmett had to leave the game to separate them. He was the biggest guy around, and they didn't dare to try to hit him.

I was careful not to show which side I was on. They could fight all they want. It's not like anyone would ever dare to try that trick on me. I would end them. I personally didn't have a Facebook page, it seemed way too ordinary.

It was around three in the morning when I stumbled back home. My mother was already asleep, and my father ever so absent. I took a quick shower, and as I crashed into my bed, I thought of her. The mysterious brunette.

The next day in gym, the girl ended up in my team. As we played, she was right in front of me and I couldn't look away from her. As I imagined how soft her legs would feel under my touch, a girl from the other team served towards me. She didn't put quite enough force into it, so I took a step forward to catch it. I was surprised to end up with the new girl in my arms. She lost her balance and I caught her before she fell flat on the ground. Well, I was hoping for an ice breaker, this was perfect. I saved her, the knight in shining armor and all that bullshit. Chicks really dig that. I was about to help her up when she stared into my eyes, with a smile that would make Rose jealous. Her eyes were a deep shade of brown, with hints of gold, and I was speechless for a second. Her skin was smooth like silk under my fingers; I envisioned her brown curls on my blood red sheets.

"I'm Edward," I managed to say, and the effect she had on my concentration scared me.

"Alice. Sorry for bumping into you," she introduced herself while her eyes roamed on my face appreciatively. I couldn't hide my satisfaction as I saw she was totally impressed by my appearance. Maybe this would be easy after all.

"No problem."

The piercing sound of a whistle established that the class was over.

"Nice meeting you, Edward," she flirted before turning around and heading towards the girl's changing room. It was nice to see she could talk to me without babbling. Most girls couldn't. I was soon waiting for her to come out of the lockers; there was just something about her...

I invited her to have lunch with me and of course she said yes. Tori spotted me with her and grimaced, deciding to stay with her flock today. I knew she was secretly plotting to harass Alice after I was finished but I had previously made it clear that she could not interfere in my affairs as long as I was interested.

"_Sorry babe I need another flavour right now," _I thought, turning my attention back to sweet Alice. I introduced her to the guys. Eric looked disappointed; I could see he'd hoped I wasn't going to like her. Emmett chose this moment to arrive, and he feigned not to notice Alice.

"Where is your terror of a girlfriend?" He asked, bursting out laughing at my murderous expression, and Eric smiled. Emmett loved to make things harder for me.

"Tori isn't my girlfriend," I insisted.

"If you say so." Then, he turned to Alice.

"And who is this beautiful creature?" He joked.

"Alice," she introduced herself, blushing.

"I'm Emmett, enchanté," he said, kissing her hand.

It was so Emmett to do something like that. I couldn't resist teasing him. "Be careful Em, Rose asked me to watch you closely," I threatened with a smile.

"Well she's not here," he retorted.

"Who's Rose?" Alice asked.

"My girlfriend. She's usually here, but her and her brother cut the semester short to go to Europe with their parents," Emmett explained.

"You must miss her."

Typical response. So far, she was easy to figure out.

"I do," he admitted.

I was a little disappointed. I had hoped she would be a challenge, a project I could work on, but so far she was an almost too typical girl. Nevertheless, I invited her to eat with us all week, hoping she'd want to go out Friday night and I could quickly seal the deal. I couldn't back off now, not when I had established my interest so clearly. People would think she rejected me and that was unacceptable. I was the king of this place.

**I went farther in this POV, and that could happen from time to time, even if I usually try to keep a somewhat equal timeline between the chapters. So? R&R please, you know how priceless feedback is.**

**Elmo 13**


	3. Black Black Heart

**Thanks for the reviews, hope you like this chapter.**

**Song for this chapter : Black Black Heart by David Usher**

**Something ugly this way comes**

**Through my fingers sliding inside**

**All these blessings all these burns**

**I'm godless underneath your cover**

**Search for pleasure search for pain**

**In this world now I am undying**

**I unfurl my flag my nation helpless**

**Black black heart why would you offer more?**

**Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy?**

**I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core**

**I'm eating all your kings and queens**

** David Usher**

**Black Black Heart**

Thursday night, I went out with the boys again and ended up even more wasted. Partying until dawn was bliss, it made me forget anything and everything else. I regained consciousness in an unknown bed, my head hurting like crazy. I was naked. I remembered dancing, drinking and having average sex with a stranger. She was nowhere to be seen and I was thankful for it. As I got dressed I spotted a familiar picture on the wall. The memories from the previous night started coming back to me. I was at Ben's. We came back here with two cheerleaders. I smirked and went looking for my friend.

"Man, yesterday was crazy," he groaned when he saw me, his head probably pounding as much as mine. I poured myself coffee and nodded. Ben's dad was always out of town and his mother had recently moved out. Divorce was in the air. His house was now our first choice when we wanted to do something crazy.

I realized it was already 12:00 and cursed. "Fuck." I had a damn exam this afternoon, I could skip it, but Carlisle would probably take my car keys away for the weekend. I wasn't worried about the actual exam. I was blessed with genius genes, and could do all this stuff with only one eye open. I decided to go at the last minute, deciding the aggravation of having to get around without my car would be worse than attending my exam.

Like I expected, it was a piece of cake and I was done way before the class ended. I impatiently tapped my fingers on my desk until the bell rang, eager for the weekend to begin. When I was finally free, I walked back to my car, planning the upcoming weekend. I was about to cross the curb to my car when I spotted Alice. I swallowed hard.

She was wearing a low cut dress that was sinfully short, with high heels boots running up to her knees. I felt myself harden instantly. "_I can't believe I almost cut school altogether."_ She was standing on the curb of the parking lot, waiting for something. I felt my body go towards her of its own accord.

"Hey, how is it going?" I asked, stopping beside her, letting my eyes roam over her legs.

"My damn cab isn't here," she explained, frustration tangible in her voice. I couldn't resist touching her anymore, so I placed my hand on the small of her back. "_Silk, I knew it."_

"No worries, I'll drive you home," I said with a helpful smile.

"Oh, okay." She followed me to my car and looked thrilled when I opened the door for her. She made a comment about how cool my car looked.

I smiled. "Yes, I love this thing," I said honestly. I started driving and tried to imagine possible scenarios that would end with her naked under me, but I didn't want to appear too eager to invite her home. I was just figuring something out when she gasped.

"Oh no," she cried out, fumbling in her bag.

"What's the matter?" I asked, curious to see what was going on.

"I forgot, I left my keys to my mom, now I can't go home before she gets back from work. Oh well, just drop me off at the mall," she sighed. I couldn't believe my luck.

"Don't be silly, I'll entertain you until then," I offered with a smile.

"You're saving me twice in a week," she answered, grateful.

"You're worth it," I said, and she responded just like I thought. She was enchanted by the attention I was giving her. This would be a piece of cake.

I parked right in front of the door. She looked at me questioningly.

"I'm used to parking tickets," I said seductively, girls like her loved this.

"Wow it's a big house," she exclaimed when she stepped inside. She glanced at me from the corner of her eyes and blushed when I caught her. I started giving her the tour when Esme called out my name from the kitchen. I cursed. She wasn't supposed to be here.

"Could you excuse me a minute? Just wait here," I asked with an apologetic grin, and disappeared into the kitchen after she nodded.

"Who's with you?" My mother asked apprehensively. She used to welcome my friends at the door, but she knew better than that these days.

"Just a girl from school," I vaguely answered. Her features hardened.

"Edward, we talked about bringing... girls home," she said quietly. I just shrugged. I wasn't going to discuss my sex life with my mother.

"I was just leaving; your father should be home around 9," she stated, and I couldn't help myself: a disbelieving smirk was painted across my features, apparently too clearly for her taste.

"Edward, you're insufferable, your father does the best he can," she ranted, and I just waited for her to finish her long tirade. After a while, she realized I wasn't listening anyway, and gave up with a frustrated sigh.

I went back to Alice as she was texting with her phone, erupting out of the kitchen, eager to be with her again and away from my reproving mother. I apparently startled her because she dropped her phone to the ground. She cursed under her breath and I swallowed hard when I caught a glimpse of her black laced bra when she reached down to pick it up. I led her upstairs quietly, still unable to process any rational thought as I watched her hips sway under her enticing dress. She looked around my bedroom appreciatively.

"I feel really bad imposing like this on you. I called my mom while you were gone and she's caught at work for at least an hour. You really should bring me to the mall or something..." She apologized again, but this time with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"It's okay Alice, really."

"Thanks." Her voice quivered. I let myself admire her again. She was not taller than Victoria, but her legs seemed so smooth I had to restrain myself from touching them immediately. I knew she wasn't that naive, she knew what she was doing, dressing like that and accepting my invitation. I felt my erection strain painfully against my jeans, begging to break free. I guess she understood well how being approved by me would help her up the school food chain, even if I would probably dump her after a couple of days. I realised I didn't know anything about her background. If she was at Montrose high school, her father was making at least six figures. We had a couple of scholarship students, but they didn't get trial periods at the end of the year.

"Is it hard to be so far away from your friends?" I asked her, knowing she was from Washington and very far from every one she used to know. Girls loved to put out for a sensitive guy. In a way I envied her. Starting fresh in a new town with no worries...

"Well of course, but everyone here is so welcoming," she flirted quietly, looking at me. I was disoriented again by her chocolate depths. They were so different from her words. I could see the brazing confidence buried within them. She was bewitching. I forgot all my lines and just held her intense gaze. Somehow, I closed the distance between us. My breathing picked up when I saw the lust reflecting in her eyes. I wanted to kiss her, to feel her shudder under my touch, and tremble underneath me. I wanted to bury my face into her chestnut waves. I let my hand wander lightly down her arm, electricity flying between us.

It was indefinable. I was aroused by her sheer closeness, like a horny teenager seeing a girl naked for the first time. I bent down to kiss her, thinking how good it would be, but her phone started ringing loudly. She took a few steps backwards, breaking the connection, and I sighed.

"Hello?" She said, greeting her interlocutor, and I just let my mind wander. Why was I so attracted to her? She was really just like any other girl. My body disagreed, she was alluring and perfect. She hung up pretty quickly, but the mood had changed.

She was nervous now. I needed something to dissipate her doubt. Maybe a little glass of wine would do just that.

"I'm a little thirsty come on." I took her hand in mine and she let me. My skin was on fire under hers. "_God, was is that?"_

I guided her to the kitchen. We entered together and to my extreme surprise, my nuisance of a father was there. We came to a halt in front of him. He looked at me suspiciously before turning to Alice. He looked like he was about to introduce himself when his expression turned into a big question mark.

"Isabella?" My father exclaimed, and I gave him a questioning look.

"Carlisle." Alice greeted him, her congenial features turning instantly into an icy determined mask. I froze.

_How does she know? Did he just call her Isabella? _It took me a second because it seemed impossible. No one would go through that much trouble for a dramatic entrance. _"What the hell is going on?" _

"What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked, totally lost.

"I met Edward at school and he offered me a ride **home**. He was showing me around." She grinned and I stared at her, first appalled then furious. This was Carlisle's Isabella?

...

...

...

I still couldn't believe it, and yet her voice, her expression, and even the way she stood were different from earlier. "_It was an act... Oh shit. Are you fucking kidding me?" _

She used me, lied and manipulated me into inviting her here. This bitch was the devil incarnated. I glared at her and she shrugged. She fucking shrugged like it was no big deal. I was going to kill her.

"Edward?" Carlisle turned to me for confirmation. I either had to act like I was showing my best friend Isabella around, or admit she had me fooled. God she would regret this.

"Like she said," I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm happy you kids have become such quick friends," he began with an edge of disbelief. "But how come are you here, Isabella? I thought you finished school in a week," he continued, and it had been a long time since I'd seen my father so unsure of what to say or do. That alone was unsettling.

"I finished all my exams and decided to take a look at my new school," she said innocently. Carlisle seemed...pleased. He clearly thought she would be difficult and was surprise to see how civil she acted. If he only knew.

"Well we can get your things if you want," he offered, really out of the loop.

"I checked in the Beacon Hill hotel, moving on a Saturday will be way more fun, and Edward already offered to help me," she stated putting a hand on my arm, smiling. How could she pretend to be such an angel? I felt my anger rise even higher and had to muster all my self control not to push her hand away.

"I should be going, you two must be hungry, and I think it's better for everyone if we go slow," she explained. Carlisle nodded. I was fuming, I wanted to strangle her and yet I had to stand there, seemingly unaffected. At last, she called a cab and we escorted her to the door. Carlisle said a couple of awkward goodbyes. She left, and I invented an excuse to go after her as Carlisle went back to the kitchen.

I caught up with her on the curb, noticing again how different she looked. If I found her attractive before, this version was simply sinful.

"You bitch," I yelled spitefully.

She turned towards me, fucking beaming. "Don't be so grim, it was really fun," she answered with a snicker.

"It wasn't," I growled, ready to start strangling her.

"Oh, come on, sweet Alice was boring you, I could tell."

I contemplated her statement and it annoyed me to no end that she was right.

"I liked her better than you," I lied. I was dangerously close to her and for a second I considered punching her.

"Please, things would never have worked out between us Edward," she started, pressing herself flush into me, her touch burning me, and as much as I wanted to push her away, I couldn't. The attraction was forceful, even if she was an evil bitch. "_I'm so screwed."_

She wet her lips and it dawned on me just how much I wanted to taste them. "You're way too naive for my taste," she added, and this time I took a few steps back, clearing my head.

"Fuck you," I hissed.

"Nighty night _**bro**_," she retorted, sarcasm thick in her voice, before turning on her heels and gliding towards her cab. Even then I couldn't resist staring at her as she entered the cad in a swift motion and waved at me. I gave her the finger but she only laughed.

I went back inside, imagining various ways to lead her to a painful death. How could I humiliate her? How would I even explain this at school? I would be the creep who hit on his sister. "_God I hate her."_

Carlisle interrupted my thoughts from the kitchen. "I'm proud you decided to act like an adult about this Edward." How ironic was this? It was the first time in weeks my father was civil to me and it was all because of her. I hated her even more for it.

**Is she evil or what? R & R.**

**Elmo 13**


	4. Supermassive Black Hole

**Happy New Year ! May this New Year bring us good episodes from our favourite TV shows and a lot of amazing new stories. Thanks to the few who took a minute to review last chapter, it was greatly appreciated. **

**Song for this chapter : Supermassive Black Hole – Muse**

**Oh baby don't you know I suffer?**

**Oh baby can't you hear me moan?**

**You caught me under false pretences**

**How long before you let me go?**

**Muse**

**Supermassive Black Hole**

I woke up early on Saturday morning. I didn't dare going out last night, fearing I might do something stupid if I got drunk. "_Like going to her hotel room and killing her,"_ I thought angrily. I used my upcoming final exam as an excuse not to go help Isabella, and my father went in my place. He fucking took the day off to help her. "_Take that, bitch."_ It was pretty obvious she didn't want to be alone with him.

I could hear my mom was pacing the first floor nervously a good half hour before they arrived. She wanted Isabella to like her. "_She better not be a bitch to my mom or I'll end her,"_ I thought as I pondered the thought of killing her again. I knew I would have a hard time not clawing her eyes off the second I saw her. I heard Carlisle coming in from my bedroom but stayed put. The sheer noise of her heels on the parquet was driving me insane. I was so angry and tensed that my knuckles were white and starting to hurt.

She didn't know who she was dealing with when she decided to mess around with me. I would make her life here miserable.

Now the only problem would be to get me out of the awkward situation I was in with people from school. I sat in silence on my bed as I calculated the best way to convince her to agree to my plan. I'd spent entire night obsessing over it.

I waited for what seemed like hours for Carlisle to leave her alone and erupted into her room the second I heard him go down the stairs. She was wearing casual clothes and had her hair up in a bun, and I was almost thankful for it.

"Hey, bitch." I greeted her sarcastically.

"Hey, fool," she chanted, not stopping her chore, and I had to remind myself once again it wasn't cool to hit a girl. She was unpacking, but I tried not to look around too much. I still wasn't okay with the fact that she was stealing my brother's room. She wouldn't be easy to convince, but I would make her bend. I'd thought about my options, and I couldn't accept the possibility that people at school would know she fooled me.

"Don't ever call me a fool again," I roared, approaching her and taking the pile of clothes from her hand, tossing it aside carelessly, wanting her complete attention.

"I want you to listen carefully, because I won't ask again. You're going to come with me to a bar tonight, and tell everyone at school I knew who you were all along," I ordered.

A smug smile spread on her lips. "Why would I?" she mused as she let her hair fall loosely on her shoulders in heavy curls.

I smirked ready to move in with the big guns. "Because, otherwise, I'm going to tell them how your alcoholic, pill sucking mother tried to kill herself," I crudely stated, catching her off guard and erasing the proud grin on her face. Her eyes narrowed at me, but not before I could spot the hurt in her eyes.

"_Cheap shot Edward. Excellent," _I congratulated myself, thinking I should eavesdrop on my parent's private conversations more often. Apparently my father paid a lot of money for this story to stay out of the media.

It was my turn to smile smugly as she gave in to me.

"Fine," she thundered, and it was nice to be this side of things. I was about to leave when she added: "Won't change the fact that you're a fucking fool," she defied me just as Carlisle emerged in the room with another box of clothes. I glared at her while Carlisle assisted her with her boxes. We weren't finished.

Waiting for Carlisle to go back downstairs, I was forced to look around. There was nothing left of my brother's room. I choked when I realised it didn't look anything like him anymore. He was gone.

All of the sudden I just wanted to get the hell out. She must have sensed something was off, because her attitude changed.

I loathed her fucking feminine intuition when she whispered in my direction: "Look Edward, I've done what I've done because I hate to be here." She sighed, hesitating on something.

"Look, for what it's worth, I'm sorry they gave me this room," she murmured apologetically, and I hated that she knew. I didn't need her pity. I didn't need her to be sorry. She took take her apologies her hang herself with them for all I cared.

"Well, I don't care where the fuck you are ,as long as you stay away from me," I croaked as I transferred to my room, slamming the door loudly and locking it so it would be clear she wasn't welcomed to use it.

"_Ever."_

She knocked on it a second later. "_Fuck me."_

"I thought we were going out tonight?" She asked. I'd totally forgotten about our earlier conversation, about my plan to go to Mark's tonight. I just needed to be away from here, away from her. She was so fucking infuriating.

"10:00 p.m. sharp." I barked from my side of the door.

"Yes sir," she mocked me silently.

I hit the wall, freeing all my pent up aggression. She was just so...

I disappeared for the rest of the day, trying to cool off, but never able to erase her feisty grin from my memory. When I arrived home at ten, she was in her bathroom. I opened the door brutally, not willing to wait. I just wanted to get this over with.

"I don't look my best yet," she explained, meeting my eyes in the mirror and answering my silent question.

"I don't fucking care how you look."

She turned towards me and her eyes bore into mine. "You sure cared last night when you invited me here," she trailed off suggestively.

She was playing with me. I yanked her forcefully towards me, pulling on her arm. She gasped, losing her balance. I caught her by reflex, in spite of myself. I personally wanted to see her kiss the floor as many times as possible.

"Eager to get me in your arms?" She leaned into me sensually, and the heat of her body against mine awakened my senses. I allowed myself to look at her for a second, and she was mind blowing. Her blood red laced shirt contrasted with her pale skin, and her jeans were so low on her hips I could see a hint of her bellybutton. I wondered how it would feel to dip my tongue in it. _"Get a grip, Edward."_

It was surreal how she looked even better now than as Alice, her face alive with a devilish smile. "_I don't want her, I don't_," I repeated like a religious chant in my head, but the south part of my body had another opinion.

I sneered as I pushed her abruptly forward, "Just freaking walk."

"Relax, gee, I'm wearing heels," she said as she rolled her eyes, but she started walking towards the elevator.

The journey from there to the bar was a blur, just struggling to keep my breathing in check and not look at her as she established some ground rules for tonight. I knew I had to calm down. It needed to be plausible I'd known who she was all along. The sound of her voice seemed to be enough to antagonize me, even if she wasn't saying anything of matter.

I parked and took a couple of deep breaths, hoping she wouldn't talk for a minute. No such chance.

"So, you realize that if you knew all along who I was, that makes us partners in crime. Best of buddies, you know, close siblings and all that shit," she chimed and I put my hand over her mouth.

"Shut up. Just... shut up for a second." I was trembling; everything about her was just pushing all the wrong buttons. Then, I felt something that nearly killed me. Her tongue, her fucking tongue licked the palm of my hand as I held it over her mouth. I jerked my hand away from her, shocked, and she just smiled wickedly. "_She's going to be the death of me._"

I guided her inside and did a quick scan of the room. Like I expected, everyone that counted was at Mark's tonight. It was only a little crowd, but the word would spread, and by Monday everyone would know. I was a little nervous because Emmett was there, and he was less gullible than the rest of them.

"Be convincing," I spat before descending the stairs towards the pool tables.

"Don't worry, I'm a very good actress," she said, arching her eyebrows, defying me to contradict her. Well, she would be surprised by my own talents. A lot of people started staring in our direction, and I cleared my throat loudly.

Mark's was more a place to socialize, so the music wasn't really loud. I signalled Ben to turn it off none the less. I didn't want to do this twice. People were whispering amongst themselves. This wasn't my usual M.O. Tori looked right damn scared. I smirked, if I had decided to go steady with a girl, I wouldn't tell the whole school.

"Guys, this is my half sister Bella Cullen," I began cockily, and she cringed. She'd warned me not to call her Bella in the car. "We kind of messed around with you guys this week, Bells wanted to get to know you all before she revealed her identity." I chuckled, putting my arm around her shoulders, and she hit me it the stomach subtly. She had also warned me never to call her Bells. I shrugged at her. Everyone's jaw was now on the floor, but I acted like it wasn't a big deal.

"Hey guys." Bella flashed them all a ravishing and yet sheepish smile. She was good. I put both my hands on her shoulders, pushing her towards my usual spot. Her skin was like lava under mine, burning through my skin. I felt nauseous. "_How can I spend an entire night faking to be her friend"_ I wondered. That was the only downside to my plan. My hands were begging me to close around her throat to suffocate her.

Emmett gave me a suspicious glance when I brought Bella near him, but I just grinned at him. After a moment, he started shaking his head in silent laugher.

"And the Oscar goes to..." he began loudly, looking back and forth at Bella and I, and Bella smirked.

"You better give it to me," she stated playfully, a threatening edge to her voice.

"To Bella Cullen, ladies and gentlemen," he said, taking her wrist and bringing it into the air like she'd just won the title of ultimate fighting champion. I narrowed my eyes at him, feigning to be hurt I hadn't win. People applauded like we had just pulled the prank of the century and I smirked inwardly. They were so easy to manipulate, they would blindly get sucked in any lie I told. They would believe the earth wasn't round if I told them so.

"Be a good sport Edward," Bella started, doing something that completely threw me off my game. She kissed my cheek loudly, and my heart missed a beat. My hand flew of its own will to my cheek, touching the spot her lips had just left. She would have noticed if she wasn't then almost attacked by Jessica. Emmett came closer to me.

"Dude, I thought you hated your half sister," he said questioningly, and I braced myself. This was the only hard person to convince, I couldn't mess it up.

"Well, I found out she is the only person that hates my father as much as I do." I whispered in a conniving manner. He knew my father and I were always fighting and I guess it made sense to him because he nodded. I let out a relieved breath I didn't know I was holding. Besides Emmett, nobody knew I had never spoken to Bella before. Jasper would have seen through my shit, but he was away. By the time he'd be back, this story would be forgotten. The others would just assumed we'd known each other all our life, and just wanted to pull a prank on everybody.

Our eyes briefly met while she talked to Jessica and she winked at me. I just turned away, fighting the urge to start a fight with her. My reputation was safe from a scar I would have abhorred and her social status had skyrocketed. Now all I needed to do was survive this night.

**Our collective 2012 resolution should be to review more, myself included, so please do. ;)**

**Elmo13**


	5. Cave

**Edward comes to me more easily than Bella these days, so I'm going along with it. Hope you like this one.**

**Song for this chapter : Cave – Muse**

**So come in my cave**

**And I'll burn your heart away**

**Come in my cave**

**And arrest me for my mistakes?**

**Muse**

**Cave**

Bella was the center of attention all night. I tried to stay as far as possible from her toxic aura, but she still managed to ruin my night. I played poker with her, Emmett and Eric to keep up appearances. By around one in the morning, Bella had all my friends in her alluring but insufferable pocket. I growled inwardly as she made Ben blush. "_They all like her." _I glanced around and saw one pair of eyes that didn't look at my personal demon appreciatingly. Tori. She'd kept her distances all night. I realized she was jealous. She'd shared with Rosalie the fame of being the hottest and richest girl for years, but now Bella was the obvious queen. Tori was no longer at the top of the food chain, and I knew Bella and her would never get along. They were different kind of bitches. I took my beer and went to sit by her. She raised her eyebrows at me, surprised. Her friends left the table quickly, taking the hint.

"Why are you here?" She asked defensively.

I felt weirdly close to her. In this room, she was the only one who hated Bella as I did. "You're too hot to be jealous babe," I grinned at her and she scoffed.

"I'm not jealous-" she started, but I cut her off with my lips. She tensed at first, and then relaxed, realising what I was doing. I hadn't allowed public kisses for months, wanting to shut down the rumors that she was my girlfriend; that I was off the market. She smiled into my kiss.

I was about to ask her if she wanted to go to her house when a small hand landed on my shoulder, sending goose bumps down my arm, and I knew it was **her**. I broke the kiss and turned to see what the she-devil wanted.

"Sorry to disturb you guys," she began, and I could see she wasn't at all. "I'm a little tired, Edward, can you bring me home?" She asked politely, a wicked glint in her eyes. I just wanted to tell her to fuck off but of course, I couldn't.

"Yeah, fine." I tried to hide the annoyance in my voice and failed. Tori seemed to notice the angry vibe, but eclipsed herself so quickly I didn't even say goodbye. Well, friend or not, I would be annoyed at being interrupted while I was making out. I waved to the guys and escorted my worst enemy back home. I sneaked inside since it was pretty late, and Bella followed me, seemingly amused. After a couple of stairs she asked in a conniving voice: "Why are we so careful?"

It damned on me the habit of sneaking in dated to when I gave a damn about what my parents thought, and that it was pretty useless now. Still I didn't want her to be right on anything so I just acted like she never said anything and quickly went up the 6 flight of stairs. She struggled in her heels and couldn't keep up with me so I was at last free of her presence. I stripped down to my underwear and climbed into bed. I could hear her moving around in the next room, and I let my mind wonder. I pictured the body hiding beneath her sinful clothes, and how her face must look when it wasn't distorted by sarcasm. As soon as my body reacted physically to my daydream, I realised how slippery this slope was and turned around in my bed, pushing my head into my pillow to block out the sounds.

Sunday I slept through most of the afternoon. I barely flipped through the pages of my history book after grabbing supper at Mc Donald's. It dawned on me we didn't have a family dinner with Bella yet, and that so sounded like something my mom would want to do. _"Really not looking forward to it."_

I had only one exam left tomorrow before summer vacation began. I was looking forward to go to Florida, even more so now that it would allow me a break from Bella. I always went to my parent's condo in Miami, right in front of South Beach. It was the best place in the world: girls, booze and no parents. Jasper and Rose usually came with me, but Emmett hadn't seen the place yet. I realised as I thought about him that Jasper hadn't texted me in a couple of days. I missed him a lot, he was my best, and if I was honest, my only true friend. I never discussed anything serious with the other guys, not even Emmett. I decided to leave Friday and texted Emmett:

_From ECullen to EmmetMC : _

_Wanna go to Florida next week end? _

I would probably spend 2 weeks there. I usually went for longer periods of time but Emmet had decided to go meet Rose in Greece for a while in mid-July, and I was considering going along. But Carlisle would oppose me and I had to find a damn good reason for him to back off and let me do this. That meant I couldn't disappear altogether and would probably have to stay home the first two weeks of July and cross my finger that would be enough.

_From EmmetMC to ECullen: _

_You bet, Is anyone else coming along?_

I thought at first he meant to ask if I had invited any of the others guys, but realised he was probably thinking about Bella. I did want Ben to go with us, since I didn't want to be strolling girls alone. I didn't want Eric to be around or I would end up feeling like the third wheel.

_From ECullen to EmmetMC : _

_I'll ask Ben but that's it._

Ben was the one I tolerated the most. He was fun, he was game, and most of all he wasn't a suck up.

By the next morning I had arranged everything. Our plane was leaving JFK at six pm. Ben was thrilled to be invited and the other guys were kind of spiteful. Not towards me, but towards him. He was climbing the social ladder faster than they had.

I aced my exam in a quarter of the time allowed and thanked god there was only one year left of this. I was tired of having to show for these useless tests. They did nothing to prepare us for real life. I did want to go to college, but not next year. I wanted to leave, to travel for a while before getting into whatever I would decide to do. I used to dream about being a pianist, but since Anthony's death I didn't play a lot and neither did my mom. I would probably have to take some business courses to make my father happy enough so I would still get all his money. Well, not all, but half seemed more than enough. With a little luck Bella would antagonize my father enough so he'd cross her out of his will. _A guy can dream._

I managed to avoid Bella until later that night, at the end of the year customary party. It wasn't as great a party as last year. The sophomores were invited and I found they were just a bunch of pushovers. And the girls were bland.

I was surprised when I spotted Bella talking to the girl Ben used to date before he joined our group. She wasn't usually coming to these kinds of things, and was the total opposite of Bella, personality wise. She was timid, naive, and to be frank a little plain. I couldn't even remember her name. I caught Ben looking at them too. God it would be awkward for him if Bella started inviting her along, it had been a pretty bad break up.

About every guy present asked Bella to dance that night, and I know that because they all came to ask for my permission before doing it. She turned them all down, all but one, and when I spotted her dancing with Mike Newton, I knew why she chose him. He was the only one who didn't ask. Obviously she was trying to make a point, shifting the balance of power to her and I smirked. She was indeed a Cullen, but she was new around here, and some habits never die. Still, I wished I could erase Mike's proud smile from his lips.

"Soon she'll be inviting the scholarship students to dine with us," Tori snorted as she passed by me.

Newton was hardly a scholarship student. He was supposed to be one of us, his parents making enough money and his family as respectable as any, but basically I couldn't tolerate the guy. He would probably get the idea in his small brain that now that she was hanging out with him, he could start to hang out with us.

I wanted to leave anyway, so I decided now was a good time, especially since Bella needed a ride. That would be a great excuse to separate them and not show Bella I didn't like Newton. Because, if she did know, she'd probably hang out with him even more, and I really didn't want that.

I made my way quickly towards them, people clearing the way. She was laughing at something Newton said, and not in the cruel or sarcastic way I was slowly getting used to, but a real laugh. Not exactly the one she used as Alice either.

That almost threw me off guard as I nudged her on the shoulder. "Bella, I'm ready to go," I spoke loud enough for her and Newton to hear me over the loud music. I was glad to disturb her for once, and not the other way around.

"Oh, hey Edward," she answered turning slightly towards me, Newton keeping his hands on her sides. "Go on without me, Mike offered to take me home," she added, and I couldn't tear my eyes away from his grip on her small frame. I felt murderous. He even looked smug.

"Mike lives on the total opposite side of town, it would be stupid for him to drive all this way just to drop you off," I explained, using my commanding tone and a menacing stare, hoping Newton would get the message that I didn't approve of his interest in what he thought was sister. Bella's eyes narrowed at me, but she smiled wickedly. She took a step forward, leaning closer to my ear.

"Well, maybe he won't be **just** dropping me off," she implied quietly to me and I just tried to keep my cool, and not show her how the idea of her and him in a sexual scenario nauseated me.

"Fine, whatever," I said in the most detached tone I could muster, and I could see she bought my act, because she seemed disappointed by my lack of reaction.

I drove home at twice the speed limit, my blood boiling. I tried to convince myself I didn't care if she slept with Mike, or anybody. But I couldn't sleep until she came home, around half an hour later, and listened intently for a second set of steps. When I heard none, I finally relaxed and fell asleep.

On Wednesday I agreed to go see a late night movie with Tori. This was basically her code word for sex tough we actually went to the movies. It was some kind of action packed futurist thing, but I don't really remember anything since we spent most of the time making out. I hadn't had sex in a week, and that fact alone was disturbing.

"Let's go to your place," I uttered seductively as I kissed her ear.

"No can do, my Dad has a business meeting at home tonight," she moaned, and I invited her over instead. There was no good reason not to. Except I was kind of nervous about Bella being in the next room. I realised she'd be so annoyed at me it was worth the risk and smirked into Tori's kiss.

When we got home, all the lights were already out even if it was barely midnight. We hurried to my room and started undressing each other. Our shirts were soon on the ground. Tori had an amazing body, and I growled when I spotted her new lingerie. It was a black see through bra and I could feel the matching garter under her skirt.

"I knew you'd like it." She whispered in my ear and I kissed her fiercely.

She pushed me forcefully towards the bed, indicating she wanted me to lie on my back. I gladly obeyed and she proceeded in ridding me of my pants. I watched her figure as she taunted me and sat on my lower half with her skirt still on, my erection touching her center through the lace. She loved to feel in power.

I smirked and slid my hand under her panties to her sensitive spot, starting to rub it in slow circles.

She started whimpering loudly and suddenly Bella's voice was all I could hear.

"I'm happy you're getting off Edward, but please tell your new toy to dial it down, god, she's even louder than the one you did this morning." Bella's voice echoed into the room, bringing Tori to a halt. That lying demon.

"Don't listen to her," I urged Tori to continue, but she scoffed and climbed out of bed.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, god Edward I knew you were a manwhore but two girls in one day? Ew."

She grabbed her things and put her shirt back on at the same time, leaving me panting in bed, furiously excited and unsatisfied. I cursed out loud and quickly put a pair of pants on.

I emerged violently in Bella's room and pinned the witch to the wall.

"Hey, what's up?" She taunted me, acting like she didn't do anything wrong and like I wasn't pressing her into the wall menacingly, my hand on her shoulders, dangerously close to her throat. I swear she would drive me mad one day, sooner than later.

"She left," I enunciated quietly, dead serious.

"Bummer," she jeered, her tone faking regret.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Good luck doing that and finishing you off at the same time," she smirked.

I realised that my erection hadn't subsided and was now pressed tightly against her thigh. More importantly, I was aroused by this fight, almost more than I had been a second ago, lying in bed with Tori. Even her smug smile wavered little when I took a deep breath, hypnotized by her red lips. It would be so easy... She swallowed loudly and my eyes flew to hers. She seemed almost... scared. I let her go in a hurry, afraid of what I might do if I stayed a second longer.

**Reviews are like Edward half naked... **

**Elmo13**


End file.
